Out Tonight
by LeahCK
Summary: Olivia surprises Alex by asking her to join her for drinks. What happens when inhibitions are down? First time story, A/O. Rated M for later chaps.
1. Chapter 1

She knocked lightly on the ADA's door.

"Come in." Olivia heard the familiar voice from inside.

She peeked her head in, not wanting to disturb her. As always, Alex seemed engrossed in her work, making notes on a legal pad. She barely looked up.

"Hey" the brunette said softly.

Alex momentarily peered up over her glasses. She didn't smile. She hardly ever did, the detective had noticed.

"Hey" Alex responded, looking back down and finishing her note. She pulled her glasses off and massaged her forehead.

"What's up?" she asked, putting her glasses back on and finally acknowledging the detective properly. She leaned forward on her desk and crossed her long, thin arms, wrapping her hands around the opposite elbow.

Olivia couldn't help but admire her. Alex was this peculiar mix of ethereal femininity and fearless power. She found herself thinking about the juxtaposition often and wondered if Alex even knew how unique she was. To her, Alex seemed completely comfortable with herself, like she never even thought about how others perceived her. Olivia knew there was more to her but got the sense that Alex would never let her or anybody in. This feeling was reinforced by how Alex had returned to SVU, without as much as a call or email.

"Wanted to check on the Phillips case. Do you need anything else from me before the weekend?"

"Well, I need a witness who isn't a mouth-breathing moron but I'm not sure there is anything you can do about that."

Alex realized the statement was a touch harsh but so was this case. So was this job. By now, Olivia knew how to read her and take her cynicism with a grain of salt, a skill that wasn't unappreciated by the blonde.

Olivia smiled. Alex felt a pang of something at that moment. It was clear to her that Olivia was attractive, that was obvious to anyone. But when she smiled, she was borderline sexy. Inexplicably, it unnerved Alex. Maybe it was because she felt she lacked that quality herself. She knew she had the librarian-you-want-to-fuck thing going for her but she wasn't sexy in the way Olivia was. Then again, maybe the feeling was something else entirely.

She realized she was staring.

"I need a fucking drink" the blonde blurted out.

Olivia laughed.

"Tell it like it is, Alex."

"I'm sorry. One of those weeks. Well... I'm sure I don't need to tell you."

Alex had pushed up from her desk and began collecting the papers in front of her. She was wearing a tight, black pencil skirt and turquoise silk top. Olivia found herself distracted by the way her blonde hair fell over her shoulder and at the hint of cleavage revealed as she reached across her desk.

"Hey, what are you up to tonight?" Olivia asked, forcing her eyes up, even though Alex was busy organizing her paperwork.

"Mmmm, I believe I have a dinner date with a deposition and then desert with an affidavit. Jealous?" She didn't look up.

"I'm getting together with some friends. Why don't you join us?" The words came out before Olivia realized what she was proposing.

She had never invited Alex out socially and it was probably a horrible idea. But the fact was that she just liked Alex. She was smart and sarcastic and interesting, to the extent she let down her guard enough for people to see. Olivia found herself drawn to her for those reasons and for reasons she wasn't quite comfortable admitting.

Alex looked up at the brunette curiously. She had often wondered why they weren't closer than they were. Sure, they'd go out for a drink sometimes with the gang or have the occasional dinner when there was a pending case to discuss. But there were definite boundaries to their relationship. Alex assumed it was her own doing. She wasn't the warmest or most open person, especially at work. She resolved to change that about herself... at some point.

"Thank you for the offer, Olivia. I'll be fine though" she finally said.

Olivia was relieved. She wasn't sure what she would have done if Alex had accepted the invitation. Especially since it would probably have meant coming out to Alex. And while she wasn't really hiding the fact from anyone, she also wasn't broadcasting it. Then again, maybe Alex already knew. Either way, she didn't really want to think about it further.

"Sure, well, let me know if you change your mind. Otherwise, I'll see you on Monday" she smiled and turned to leave.

"See you on Monday" Alex repeated and watched as the detective left, the door closing softly behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex got up from her couch and punched the numbers into her blackberry. She refused to rely on her address book, preferring to memorize numbers instead, just in case. She admitted the habit was rather OCD of her but that was nothing new.

She walked over to her wine cabinet and inspected a few glasses for spots as the line rang.

The brunette looked down at the caller ID: Alexandra Cabot. Why she had written her full name into the address book, she wasn't sure. It seemed very formal after all these years.

"Benson" she answered. She always answered that way even though that too seemed silly. She could have just said "Hi Alex."

"Olivia, it's Alex." Olivia was perpetually jarred by how different Alex's voice sounded on the phone. It was almost sexy.

"What's up Alex?" Olivia braced herself for some bad news, some break in the case that would require her imminent attention and cause her to cancel her plans.

"Is your offer still good?" the blonde asked on the other line.

"Umm... I'm sure it is but remind me..." Olivia was at a complete loss without any further context and Alex's intimate tone made her even more confused.

The blonde chuckled.

"Wow, I hadn't presumed I was so forgettable. You had invited me to drinks tonight?"

Alex had already been second-guessing her change of heart. She spent the few hours since seeing Olivia in her office trying to figure out why she was so reluctant to go out with Olivia socially. After some back and forth, she resolved to sack up and stop being a baby.

Living in fear was something Alex promised herself she would never do anymore. The events of the Zapata case and her subsequent time with WITSEC had given her perspective. She didn't want to miss out on life any longer constricted by any kind of fear - the fear of not being perfect, of being emotionally vulnerable, and of countless other things.

"Right, I'm sorry Alex. Of course the offer still stands. I just didn't think you'd change your mind." The brunette was surprised to find her heart beating quickly and butterflies flitting around her stomach.

"Well, listen, I wouldn't want to impose. It's fine, just forg-" Alex backpedaled.

"No, no, you should come. It'll be fun."

She paused and took a deep breath.

"There's just one thing..." she started, closing her eyes, feeling slightly embarrassed already.

"Ok..." Alex prompted, drawing out the last syllable.

"We're going to Cubby Hole. It's a bar in the West Village. But you should know that it's - "

"Olivia, I know what Cubby Hole is. I do go out below 14th Street every once in a while. Sounds great, I'll meet you there."

Alex hung up before the brunette could respond.

She stared for a moment at the phone. Did Olivia just come out to me? she wondered. She wasn't sure. Her somewhat stale recollection of Cubby Hole was that it definitely had a gay clientele but was a pretty inclusive bar generally. Alex had never been quite sure where Olivia stood nor did she believe it was really her business to wonder.

At the same time, Alex was saddened that Olivia felt the need to warn her. Obviously her attempts to be less uptight had not been successful. Plus, there was the added irony that she herself wasn't necessarily straight.

Before she could analyze the conversation to death and reconsider going out once again, she padded down the hallway to her bedroom to get ready.

What is the worst that can happen? she asked herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex walked down the few steps to the door of Cubby Hole. After multiple outfit changes, she had decided on a sparkly silver top, skinny jeans and her favorite leather boots. The biggest debate she had was whether or not to wear her glasses. She typically preferred them as they gave her an inexplicable sense of security, almost as if they kept out the world at large. But, she had resolved to wear them less these days as she tried to become more of the person she wanted to be. After a lengthy internal struggle, she decided to afford herself the minor solace of her glasses since she was already going way out of her comfort zone.

God, I haven't been here in a while, she thought as she walked in. It must have been 5 years. The bar was smaller than she remembered and she hadn't quite appreciated the kitschy atmosphere as much as she did now. It was kind of like an eclectic hoarder's living room but in a cleaner, less disgusting way. She silently reproached herself for watching Hoarders.

Olivia stood at the end of the bar, on the opposite side of the entrance. She had a good view of who was coming and going and couldn't stop herself from glancing toward the door, anticipating the arrival of the blonde. She wasn't sure why she felt so nervous. Relax, she thought, downing the rest of her whiskey.

"Liv, have you heard from Sutton? Is she coming?" Jamie asked as she pulled her long, reddish-brown hair up into a ponytail.

Olivia was grateful for the distraction and happy she had her friends with her tonight.

"Mmmm, well, she emailed me last week but didn't mention tonight. But I guess I'm babysitting Reese while she and John are away in Montreal."

"That whore" Jamie exclaimed, slamming her drink down dramatically. "She promised me that WE were going to go to Montreal for my 35th birthday, WITHOUT John. I'm going to kill her."

"Great, please pick a fight a tonight. It will be so much fun for the rest of us" Rachel chimed in sarcastically.

"Would you prefer I pick a fight with you, Rach? Cause I'm sure I can muster up something to yell at you for" Jamie retorted.

"You couldn't possibly get mad at me, you love me too much" Rachel said and pulled Jamie into a hug, kissing her persistently on the cheek until Jamie gave in, laughing and squirming away.

"Ok, ok, off of me, woman. I want to look single in case someone catches my eye" Jamie said.

Olivia smiled at the two. She loved her friends and was grateful to spend time with them. But she still had an uneasy feeling about the night. And about Alex.

God, why am I so anxious about this? she wondered.

Alex began walking through the packed bar, scanning the room as she went. She didn't spot Olivia until she was nearly halfway across the bar.

Once she saw the detective, she was all she could see. Olivia looked sexier than usual leaning casually against the shorter edge of the long bar. She was wearing a tight black top, jeans and a dark leather jacket. Her slightly-past-her-shoulder-length hair fell in front of her face and she pushed it back behind her ear.

Alex hadn't realized that she was no longer moving through the crowd, that she was standing still. Staring. At that moment, Olivia glanced up and smiled at her. The familiar, bizarre pang hit Alex and for a moment, she felt close to identifying the feeling for what it really was. But then it was gone.

Olivia's smile widened and she waved her over as two cute brunettes sitting in stools surrounding the detective turned around and smiled, almost in unison.

Jamie turned back to Olivia as Alex made her way over.

"Fuck, she's hot" she whispered.

"Don't be an animal" Olivia warned quietly under her breath, maintaining her smile and watching as Alex finally made her way over to the women.

"Hey, so glad you could make it" Olivia said warmly, trying her best to sound natural. She had been taken aback for a moment by how beautiful Alex had looked standing across the bar.

She gently put her hand on Alex's back.

Alex held her breath, the warmth of Olivia's hand unexpected. And kind of nice.

"So this is Rachel and this is Jamie. This is Alex, guys" Olivia said.

Before anyone could get a word out, a woman with jet-black hair sidled up to the group.

"And I'm Sutton, really nice to meet you Alex."

Sutton shook Alex's hand before greeting the rest of the women with shrieks and hugs. Olivia pulled over a stool for Alex and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Sutton had a baby 9 months ago so she's a little excited to be out. Plus, she's naturally a shrieker. We try not to hold it against her."

"Ah, I see" Alex said. Her ear tickled where Olivia's warm breath washed over.

"Sutton, what do you want to drink? Rach, Jamie and I already have one on you."

"Vodka soda" said Sutton.

"Alex?"

"I will... have... a Dos Equis" Alex decided quickly as she started to field myriad questions from the three women.

Olivia was happy to see her friends embrace Alex and vice versa. She shouldn't have been surprised. Rachel, Jamie and Sutton were pretty much universally loved by anyone who met them. Plus, they were great at getting others to open up. Including Olivia. Despite her natural ability to connect with people and make them feel safe, she was fairly guarded when it came to her own feelings. Even with her good friends.

She ordered the drinks and a round of shots from the bartender. When she had handed them out to everyone, Jamie decided to make a toast.

"To Alex for joining us tonight and for finally, at long last, providing the group our very own token blonde" she joked.

"Glad to help out where I can" Alex said.

Everyone clinked glasses and drank their shot. Olivia couldn't help but notice Alex out of the corner of her eye. She gracefully downed the shot, tipping her head back, exposing the length of her neck. Olivia smiled at her and she received a very slight, very Alex-like smile in return.

God, she's so pretty, Olivia thought before she could stop herself.


	4. Chapter 4

As the night continued, Alex began to feel more relaxed. She'd had a couple of drinks plus the shot and was starting to feel buzzed… and she was actually having a good time. Olivia's friends were lovely - smart, interesting, welcoming. And funny. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed like this.

Seeing Olivia in this context was fascinating as well. She was different but also exactly the same. Maybe better.

The brunette had pulled up a stool for herself next to Alex. Because of the sheer number of people squeezed into the bar, they'd had to sit fairly close together and every now and then Olivia's knee would brush Alex's leg.

"Ok, I'm getting us another round" Olivia said. She was a bit buzzed herself and unintentionally leveraged Alex's knee as she rose, her hand lingering for a moment before she realized what she was doing. She tried to act natural, pulling her hand away gently, and made her way over to the bar.

The touch had sent shivers up Alex's spine. She quickly tried to forget the unexpected contact.

"So how do you guys all know each other?" Alex asked the girls.

"Well, Jamie and I grew up together in Philly, Olivia and I went to college together and - " Rachel started before Jamie cut her off.

"Don't be withholding, Rach. You're so shady. Olivia and Rachel DATED in college" she said to Alex.

Alex looked surprised.

"Yes, it was all very dramatic" Jamie teased.

"And as for Sutton... well, no one actually remembers how we met Sutton, she just magically appeared one night."

"Jamie, I told you, I had figured it out. It was Drew's New Year's Party in 2005. You were dating that ugly dude with the Cereal T-shirts? How can you not remember?" Sutton exclaimed.

"Who the hell is Drew?" Rachel asked.

As the women began debating how they had met, Alex took the moment to process what Jamie had revealed. So I guess that question is answered once and for all, she thought. She was actually relieved, not having to wonder about Olivia's sexual preference any longer. And she'd be lying if she said that the idea of Olivia dating women didn't kind of excite her.

Alex shifted her gaze to Rachel. She found herself evaluating the woman in a different way now that she had additional context. She was intimidatingly beautiful - tall, thin, long dark hair, expressive blue eyes. Confident in a way that made Alex feel inferior. And uncomfortable. And something else. Jealous? She wasn't sure.

Alex looked away from Rachel to Olivia standing by the bar, leaning over the edge, saying something to the bartender. She let her eyes travel over her body for a moment.

Fuck, she's so gorgeous, Alex heard herself say in her mind. And with that very raw thought, she realized how drunk she was becoming.

"Alex?" Rachel said, breaking Alex out of her reverie.

"Yeah, sorry, I missed what you said" Alex responded, focusing on the woman who had now approached her.

Olivia turned around to survey the scene as she waited on their drinks. Sutton and Jamie were engaged in conversation with each other while Rachel stood in front of Alex. She leaned into whisper something in the blonde's ear which made Alex chuckle and nod.

Olivia immediately felt her heart sink. Rachel pushed Alex's shoulder playfully, laughing, smiling at her. Olivia turned around, annoyed, not wanting to see any more.

But she couldn't not look. She turned back in time to see Rachel standing in front of Alex holding her top up to the underside of her breasts, exposing her stomach and the tattoo snaking out above her hip and up her torso. Alex reached out and traced her fingers over the design as they chatted.

Olivia was furious. How dare Rachel flirt with her friend.

She tried to make sense of her emotions. She was definitely angry at Rachel. No question. But she had to be honest. She was also angry with herself for being turned on at the sight of Alex touching another woman.

Fuck, this is not good, she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia put on a brave face but the truth was that seeing Rachel flirt with Alex had disconcerted her. And she couldn't stop herself from imagining what it meant. She fell into conversation without drawing any unnecessary attention but needed a breather from it all. She excused herself to the ladies room.

Olivia was just coming out from the stall when Rachel entered the bathroom.

"Hey" Rachel said, her tone effervescent.

"Hey yourself" Olivia responded, quickly making her way to the sink and avoiding eye contact.

Rachel closed the stall door behind her but continued chatting, oblivious for the moment.

"So Alex is really great" she said in a loud voice.

"Yup" Olivia replied curtly, letting out a deep breath. It was becoming increasingly hard for her to keep her cool.

"No, seriously, I really really like her" Rachel reinforced, seemingly unfazed by Olivia's lack of engagement.

Rachel flushed, emerging from the stall.

"Hey, did you hear me? I said I really like Alex."

"Yeah, Rach, you made that very clear" Olivia said more pointedly than she had intended. She turned back to the mirror, pushing a few loose strands of hair away from her face.

"Whoa, what's your problem?" Rachel asked, pausing at the sink to look directly at her friend.

"I don't have a problem" Olivia said, knowing it was far from believable.

Rachel stared at her for a few moments, trying to understand where this tension was coming from.

"Liv... I'm confused. I was just being friendly. You and I broke up years ago and this hasn't been an iss-" Rachel ventured before Olivia cut her off.

"Please, don't flatter yourself. I'm - whatever, just drop it" Olivia said, yanking a sheet of paper towel from the dispenser.

"Wait a second, exactly who are you jealous of here?" Rachel asked, realization slowly dawning on her.

"I'm not jealous of anyone" Olivia snapped.

"Oh my god, you like her" Rachel stated softly.

"I don't like her. I just don't need my co-worker groped by one of my friends, that's all" Olivia bit back, turning to lean against the sink with her arms crossed, finally facing her friend.

The look on Rachel's face immediately made her regret her words. She had gone too far.

"Ok" Rachel started, carefully. "I'm pretty certain that you're dealing with something here so I'm going to let this slide. And when you apologize, which you will, I'll accept. But... if you ever pull this shit with me again, we're going to have a big problem, understand?"

Olivia looked down at the floor, unable to face her. She knew she should apologize but couldn't bring herself to do it.

Rachel started for the door but stopped. She didn't bother to look back at Olivia.

"And for what it's worth, she's been staring at you all night, you fucking idiot" she said before pushing the door open and leaving Olivia by herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex immediately noticed a change in Olivia when she came back from the bathroom. She seemed tense which didn't make sense at all. From what Alex could tell, they were all having a great time. She thought about pulling her aside to find out if she was okay but quickly reminded herself that it wasn't her place.

"Here, finish your drink" Sutton offered as Olivia approached. She had also noticed something off about the detective.

"Thanks" Olivia said, glancing around but not seeing Rachel or Jamie. Alex was busy flipping through pictures on an iPhone. She had never seen Alex use an iPhone before. She couldn't help but find it kind of cute.

"She's adorable" the blonde said, handing the phone back to Sutton.

"Her sweet looks deceive, she's a little devil" Sutton said.

"Where are Jamie and Rach?" Olivia interrupted.

"Rachel had to go and Jamie went with. They said to tell you 'bye'" Sutton replied, sipping her vodka soda.

"God, I could really use a cigarette" Olivia sighed.

Sutton squealed. "Look what mama brought!" she said as she reached in her clutch and pulled out a pack of Camel Lights and handed one to Olivia.

Olivia raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"What?" Sutton said defensively. "I've been out like two times total since I had the baby, I'm going to smoke and drink my face off tonight so you can just relax your sexy little eyebrow."

Sutton took out a cigarette for herself and then offered the pack up to Alex.

"Sure, why not" Alex said, plucking a cigarette out.

"I knew I liked you. Come on, let's go!" Sutton exclaimed. The women finished their drinks and began making their way through the crowd towards the entrance. The bar was even more packed now than it was earlier. Without thinking or looking, Olivia reached back and took Alex's hand.

The gesture made Alex giddy for reasons she couldn't quite make sense of in her current state. She let herself be guided through the crowd.

Olivia let go of Alex's hand when they approached the door. She climbed the few steps to the sidewalk and started for the corner before something made her turn back for Alex.

At that moment, a wave of emotion washed over the detective and she felt like she was drowning. It was like déjà vu and a heart attack wrapped in one. She looked down at her hand and swore she could feel Alex's blood seep through her fingers.

A few steps behind, Alex noticed the frozen look on her face right away.

"Olivia?"

It took a moment before the brunette could focus again and bring her eyes forward to meet Alex's.

"Hey, you look like you've seen a ghost" Alex said gently.

Before Olivia could respond, Alex looked back from where she had come and in that second, she knew exactly what Olivia had been thinking, without even fully understanding it herself. The steps… the sidewalk… Olivia walking ahead in front of her… it was almost an exact reproduction of the night she had been shot.

Alex lost her breath and felt her stomach turn and then tighten. She was paralyzed for the following moments. Finally, she turned back to Olivia, her face pale.

They stared at each other for what felt to both women like forever.

Sutton interrupted, unaware of what had transpired.

"Ladies, I gotta go. Apparently Reese has a fever and John is flipping his shit" she said as she typed away on her phone.

"Ok, doll, love you" she said reaching out with one arm to hug Olivia and kiss her cheek.

"And you" she said to Alex, pulling her into a hug.

"So, so great to meet you. Get my number from Liv and text me about that museum thing, I really want to go."

The two watched Sutton hail a cab and pull away.

Olivia turned back to Alex.

"Light?" Alex asked, waving the cigarette. She wasn't interested in reliving the emotions of the moment Sutton had thankfully interrupted. It was too intense. She just wanted to go back to having fun.

Olivia handed her a book of matches, their fingers touching briefly during the exchange.

"I didn't know you smoked, Alex" Olivia said, trying to return to normal. Alex lit a match only for it to burn out before she could light the cigarette properly.

"I don't. I mean, I haven't in years" Alex said through pursed lips which held the cigarette in place as she tried to unsuccessfully tried to light it again.

"Jesus!" she exclaimed upon her third, failed attempt.

Olivia laughed and before Alex knew what was happening, the detective took the matches from her hand and gently pulled the cigarette from the blonde's lips before inserting it between her own. She lit it effortlessly, took a long pull and exhaled as she handed the cigarette back to the blonde.

Alex smiled. She wanted to kiss her in that moment. Once again, she reminded herself of how drunk she was.

Olivia lit her own cigarette. "Me neither" she said.

Alex looked at her quizzically having already forgotten what they were talking about.

"Smoke" Olivia explained. "But sometimes, it just feels right, don't you think?"

Alex eyed the brunette as her brain worked in overdrive, trying to figure out what was happening to her.

"Your friends are wonderful" she offered, changing the subject.

"Yeah, they are pretty great" the brunette responded. "And they loved you, that's for sure."

Alex noted a hint of irritation in Olivia's tone. She wasn't certain why it was there but it didn't feel threatening to her, more sad than angry actually.

"I wouldn't have stood a chance if I were a brunette though, huh?"

"Oh, totally, then they would have hated you" Olivia teased.

A cold wind blew and Alex shivered. "Mine's out" she said, gesturing to her now unlit cigarette.

"Mine's making me sick" Olivia admitted with a sheepish grin. She tossed the cigarette to the curb.

"So, what do you say? One more drink?" Alex asked, coyly cocking her head back toward the bar.

Olivia smiled.

"Ok, blondie, one more drink."


	7. Chapter 7

They had snagged two seats at the bar and sat facing each other as they sipped their drinks. The conversation flowed naturally and they fell into an easy rhythm.

Alex couldn't tell if Olivia was flirting with her or if she was just being friendly. She fought the urge to reach out and touch the brunette. She knew she was drunk and that that was partly to blame for her desire but she also knew that the truth was often exposed to her in these moments. It was clear to Alex now that the build-up had been there and the levee was bursting. The feelings she couldn't quite place... the way her eyes always gravitated toward her... A more emotionally evolved person than she would have figured it out long ago.

Being with Alex in this context gave Olivia a new perspective on her colleague and even more importantly, a better understanding of her own attraction. It was something she knew she couldn't deny any longer, not after tonight. The only question she had left was whether Alex could truly feel the same attraction towards her. Despite Rachel's insinuation to the contrary, her jaded, rational side told her that it wasn't possible. However, the slightly buzzed part of her wanted to believe it…. just a little bit.

"So what is your type?" Alex asked the brunette, seguing into the question smoothly.

You, Olivia thought immediately. She thanked god she hadn't said it aloud.

"No, no, wait - let me guess" Alex interrupted before she could start. "Tall, long dark hair, hip tattoo... Am I close?"

"Oh, you're so clever" Olivia feigned being impressed. She had already assumed her past had been revealed in the course of the night. "I'll have you know that Rachel was a blonde when I met her and that hideous tattoo came long after we were over."

So she likes blondes, Alex noted.

Olivia couldn't stop herself from wondering what it would be like to kiss her. Sure, if she was being honest with herself, she'd admit that the thought had crossed her mind before. But never in a way that felt like anything other than a fantasy. Tonight though, it felt real.

"What about you?" Olivia asked as she ran her finger across the rim of her glass lazily, trying hard not to appear eager for her response.

"One, you didn't actually answer my question. And two, I think that having 'a type' is truly banal" Alex stated.

"Oh really?" Olivia asked, smiling at Alex's cockiness.

"Yes."

"So then why did you ask me?" Olivia asked in a playfully accusatorial tone. She leaned in across the bar, close to the blonde. "This isn't really my wheelhouse but I think that constitutes entrapment, counselor" she half-spoke, half-whispered.

Alex held the brunette's gaze and smiled sexily before responding.

"You should consider leaving the law to me" she said softly.

Their knees were almost touching and Alex could feel the detective's breath against her. Olivia licked her bottom lip and glanced ever so slightly downwards to Alex's mouth.

Alex was certain that she was going to kiss her. She felt her own heart beating loudly in her ears.

Olivia caught herself before it was too late. There was no reason to believe Alex wanted this and she couldn't risk their friendship, especially after all the progress they had made tonight.

"I think we should get you home" she said, pulling back and signaling the bartender for the bill. She glanced back towards Alex who was pushing her fingers through her hair. Her perfect, pale skin slightly flushed.

"Let's do it" Alex replied assuredly, masking her disappointment.


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia and Alex moved on quickly from the awkwardness of that moment, each preferring to pretend it hadn't happened. They fell back easily into casual conversation and settled the bill before heading out to the curb.

Now that she was mobile, Alex realized how tipsy she was. Olivia noticed as well and walked slightly behind the blonde, ready to make a quick move if she had to pull her back or hold her up.

As a byproduct, it gave the detective a great view of Alex from behind. Her incredible ass, legs that went on forever...

Fuck, get a grip, she scolded herself.

"Who do I have to blow to get a fucking cab around here?" Alex asked under her breath after a minute.

"No one, I hope" Olivia quipped back, unfazed by Alex's somewhat uncharacteristic vulgarity which, for some reason, made her even more turned on.

"Should we walk to 8th?" the brunette inquired after another minute.

"No, I'm determined now" Alex said, her eyes locked on the street.

Finally, Alex spotted a cab coming up West 4th. She ran the short distance to the near corner to flag it down.

"Come on, Liv" she shouted back.

"Alex, you take it. I have to go to the Upper East. I'll get the next one" she said as she approached the blonde who was now halfway inside the cab.

"Just get in and he'll make two stops" Alex directed before climbing the rest of the way in.

There didn't seem to be any room for argument. Plus, Olivia was grateful for a reason to be around Alex just a little bit longer. She slid in after and closed the door.

"Two stops, please. First, 74th and Amsterdam and then…" Alex started.

"82nd and 2nd" Olivia finished.

"Shit, I've been off blackberry all night" Alex said, digging around in her purse.

Olivia sat back and draped her left arm across the back of the seat while she rested her right forearm against the door and window.

Alex pulled out her blackberry and began scrolling through emails. Without consciously deciding to, she leaned back against the nook Olivia had created with her body and outstretched arm.

"I'm pretty sure whatever it is can wait until morning" Olivia said, somewhat shocked by the sudden feel of Alex's back pressed against her. Her heart raced and she prayed Alex couldn't feel it. Her hair smelled like lavender and her body was so warm. It all just felt… right.

After a minute and without thinking, Olivia let the hand that was draped around the back of the seat fall and knock the blackberry from Alex's hands into her lap.

"Jeez Alex, try to hold onto your phone" she said in an affected, stern tone.

Alex let out a squeal. The brunette had never heard her squeal before.

After a moment, she knocked the blackberry down again.

This time Alex burst out laughing, a deep throaty laugh. She pushed her head back into Olivia's chest in retaliation and picked the blackberry up from her lap.

Olivia knocked it down again.

"Alex, this is really unbecoming. You're embarrassing yourself now" Olivia teased again, laughing herself as Alex laughed harder.

"Stop!" the blonde yelled out, nearly in tears.

"My god, you're so giggly" Olivia commenting, realizing how much fun it was to tease the blonde. "If I would have known what a giggly drunk you were, I never would have invited you out."

"I'm so sure" Alex said, throwing her phone down into her bag. She readjusted against Olivia, increasing the pressure and nestling in further. She couldn't help but revel in how good it felt to be with Olivia in this moment – flirting with her, smelling her perfume, feeling her body pressed behind hers.

They stayed that way in silence for a few minutes, each listening to the other breathe.

"How drunk are you?" Alex asked, tipping her head back to look up at the detective before settling back.

"Mmmm, I'm ok" Olivia lied. "I would ask you the same question but I think I know the answer."

"Rude" Alex muttered in response.

Olivia eyed Alex's hand which was resting on the knee she had raised on the seat. She wanted so badly to grab it but stopped herself. A wave of sadness hit her as she realized the night would soon be over.


	9. Chapter 9

They pulled up to Alex's apartment building several minutes later. Alex groaned as she slowly and regretfully pushed herself up from Olivia. She immediately grabbed her head, the world spinning just a bit.

"18.50" the cabbie said.

"Sorry, we said two stops. Next is the Upper East Side" Olivia replied, leaning up to the partition.

"No, no, off duty" the cabbie said aggressively.

"We said two stops when we got in" Olivia argued. She was drunk and a bit wired from having Alex so close to her. The dynamic made her eager for a fight, for some outlet.

"Off duty" he reported again, refusing to turn around.

Alex could sense the tension within Olivia almost immediately.

"Come on, Olivia, we'll get you another one, let's go" Alex said, putting her hand gently on Olivia's knee and giving a squeeze.

The touch momentarily distracted Olivia. But instead of calming her, it somehow made her angrier. She was annoyed the night was coming to an end and irritated that she had let herself become so invested in this woman that she could clearly never have.

"Fucker" Olivia muttered under her breath, handing him a twenty.

Olivia climbed out and offered Alex her hand, helping her through the door. Alex stepped toward the curb as Olivia shut the door but let her fingers linger on the detective's for a moment.

As the cab started to speed away, Olivia kicked the tire, almost losing her balance in the process. She heard the laugh behind her before she turned around.

"You think that is funny?" she asked rhetorically, calming down and realizing what a lunatic she must look like.

"Actually, I do, yes" Alex said, smiling.

Olivia narrowed her eyes at her in mock anger before turning back to the street to scan for cabs.

Alex felt herself grow uncharacteristically sad as she watched her. She knew she was drunk and would probably pass out quickly once she got to her apartment but she didn't want Olivia to go. There was something about being with her that made her feel…

… She couldn't complete the thought. Olivia just made her feel.

"Alex, you go in, I'll get the next cab or grab the bus" Olivia said after a few moments.

"Why don't you just crash at my place?" Alex offered quickly before she could even think about it herself.

Olivia looked back, surprised. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, come on, this is silly, I don't see any cabs and my couch is really quite comfortable" she said, happy with her quick reasoning.

Olivia scanned the street once more as Alex prayed no cabs would emerge.

Olivia looked back at her. It made her heart hurt… how beautiful she looked. Something inside her said this was a bad idea. Why was she tormenting herself by prolonging this inevitable conclusion? It was only going to hurt more.

"Come on, I'm getting cold, let's go" Alex said softly, her eyes holding Olivia's gaze.

There was something in Olivia's face that Alex couldn't quite place or make sense of. She seemed like she was battling herself, on edge, and Alex didn't know why.


	10. Chapter 10

They walked into the posh lobby, Alex pushing the door back and waiting for Olivia to follow.

"Hi Benjamin" Alex said coquettishly to the doorman who was sitting at his desk. "Ms. Cabot" he replied courteously with a nod of acknowledgement.

As Alex and Olivia made their way past him to the elevator, Olivia bumped Alex's shoulder with her own. "Hi Benjamin" she said in her best breathy voice.

"What?" Alex said. "He likes when I call him 'Benjamin.'" She pushed the up button and leaned back against the cool marble, smiling at the brunette.

"I'm sure he does. You're so ridiculous right now" Olivia said laughing.

"Maybe you're ridiculous right now" Alex countered, the neurons in her brain not quite firing like they normally did.

"You do realize that it doesn't count as a comeback when you say to me exactly what I said to you, right?"

"Ugh, you're mean" the blonde said scrunching her nose.

God, she's so adorable, Olivia thought. It would be so easy to kiss her right now, just to lean in and... The chime of the elevator disrupted the images in her brain. She reminded herself to stay in control.

Alex pushed herself from the wall and stepped in as Olivia followed. Olivia leaned against the near wall while Alex perched herself against the rail of the back wall. She snuck a glance at the brunette who was looking up at the floor numbers lighting up as they ascended.

"I used to be terrified of elevators" the brunette said. The thought came to her out of nowhere.

"Really? You?" Alex asked surprised, letting her eyes linger on the woman in front of her.

"Yes. Why is that so hard to imagine?" Olivia asked gently, looking down to meet her gaze.

"I don't know" Alex thought aloud. "I suppose you never struck me as the scared type" she finished. She slid closer to Olivia via the rail.

The comment made Olivia wonder just how Alex did see her.

"Do you want to take my hand, detective? It's almost over, I promise" Alex teased, extending her hand to Olivia.

"Very cute" she said knocking her hand aside playfully and looking back up to the lights.

They arrived on the 42nd floor and Alex pushed herself off the rail which took more effort than she expected. She again felt the effects of the alcohol she had consumed that night.

Alex led them down the hall as she began to look in her bag for her keys. The multi-tasking caused her to wobble. She reached out for the wall to steady herself.

"Maybe you need to hold _my _hand" Olivia said, suddenly upon her, placing her hands on the blonde's hips from behind and holding her upright.

The proximity coupled with Olivia's voice behind her ear made Alex realize how pronounced the ache between her legs had become. She wondered briefly what it would be like for Olivia to take her from behind, her body pressed... She quickly cut herself off from the salacious thoughts and tried to refocus on getting them into her apartment.


	11. Chapter 11

"Make yourself comfortable" she said as Olivia followed her through the door into the apartment. She paused to drop her keys on the long table pushed flanking the short hallway leading to her living room and open kitchen.

Olivia hesitantly moved past the blonde and took in the full view of Alex's apartment. It was a textbook reflection of her – immaculate, sophisticated, modern but also somewhat sterile, like the perfection was a façade. A deterrent for what was underneath and what didn't want to be discovered.

The brunette felt a hand on her back and her jacket being pulled from her shoulders.

"Sit" the blonde instructed, pushing her gently towards the couch while she hung her jacket up in the hallway.

Olivia walked the few steps over to the couch, her body on fire where Alex's hand touched her. She sat down and relaxed into its plush cushions. Her head felt dizzy and she noted how high-functioning she had been despite what was probably one drink too many. She leaned back and let her head rest on the back of the couch, pushing her hands through her hair and then resting them on her forehead.

Alex was behind her in the kitchen, retrieving two glasses from the cabinet and reaching in the fridge for the Brita filter. As she poured, she eyed the detective on her couch. Her thoughts devolved quickly from the task as she imagined herself walking over and climbing on top of the brunette, straddling her, leaning down to kiss her…. She realized in a moment of clarity that these thoughts were coming more quickly and the images were more vivid. Alex knew she had to get to bed soon.

"Ok, I'm going to get you some stuff for tonight and then we can both pass out, sound good?" Alex said, approaching Olivia and handing her a glass of water.

"No" Olivia said, accepting the glass.

"No?" Alex asked surprised.

"I want the full Cabot apartment tour" Olivia said, looking up at the blonde and enjoying the view. She wondered what it would feel like to pull her down on top of her. The thought made her painfully aware of how wet she was becoming.

"There isn't much to see, it is an apartment, I'm sure you've seen many" Alex said, smiling down at the brunette.

"Be that as it may, I still want it" Olivia insisted.

"You are so demanding for a guest" Alex teased. "Ok, that is the kitchen, behind you. This is the living room. You're sitting on my couch. And the rest of the stuff is down the hallway" Alex said, clapping her hands together.

"Al-ex" Olivia whined.

"Ok, come on then" Alex said, extending her hand down to the brunette who took it and pulled herself up.

It seemed to Olivia that she and Alex had touched more tonight than they had in all the years they had known each other. She let herself be pulled along by Alex.

"Bathroom on the left… closet… study on the right and… my bedroom" Alex said as they made their way down the long hallway to an opened door.

As expected, it was the epitome of taste and class. In the center was an enormous bed made up to perfection with a few accent pillows placed thoughtfully on top.

Alex let go of Olivia's hand and walked over to a set of drawers underneath a large mirror.

"Let's get you some sleep clothes" she said, kneeling down and rooting through what appeared to be a drawer full of impeccably folded clothing.

Olivia leaned against the entryway, enjoying the rare picture of a domestic Alex.

Alex readjusted, sitting Indian-style. She was finding it hard to remain kneeling without keeling over.

"No Harvard stuff please, it is too nerdy, even for sleeping" Olivia instructed.

"Just for that, I'm now going to swaddle you in Harvard gear. Here is a Harvard shirt…" Alex said, tossing it in Olivia's direction. "Some Crimson Tide shorts…" She tossed them as well. "I can keep going if you want to run your mouth some more" Alex said.

"Nope, I think I'm good" Olivia said, yielding.

"Excellent. There is an extra toothbrush for you in the bathroom down the hall and I'll get you some sheets and a pillow. Now go" Alex ordered as she struggled to stand up without falling over.

Olivia left Alex and headed for the bathroom. She quickly stripped off her jeans and shirt. She contemplated leaving her bra on. Given the small size of Alex's T-shirt, she imagined she'd be putting on quite a show without it. She wasn't necessarily opposed to that but still, it seemed like too much. She settled on sleeping in her bra and quickly pulled on the clothes Alex had given her. She tried not to think about how nice it all felt… being with Alex, wearing her clothes, sleeping in her apartment…


	12. Chapter 12

Alex changed quickly while Olivia was in the bathroom, throwing on a white tank top and a pair of blue boy shorts. She padded down the hallway to the closet, hearing the faucet turn on behind the closed bathroom door. She pulled out sheets, a blanket and a pillow.

She walked back into the living room and set the linens atop the large, expensive ottoman that doubled as a coffee table in front of her couch. She quickly retrieved some Advil from the kitchen and took three with a swig of water, leaving another three for Olivia.

Once she was sure she had gotten Olivia everything she could need, she sat back on the couch and waited for the detective. Right away, her head started spinning. It was as if she had used every bit of sober energy to make sure Olivia was taken care of. Now, her body was giving in to her drunkenness. She fought hard to keep her eyes open.

A few minutes later, Olivia entered the living room to find the blonde curled up on the couch, her head tilted to the side, hair in front of her face. It made her smile. She noted the Advil, water and linens all perfectly laid out for her.

"Alex" she said softly.

The blonde didn't stir.

She approached her and leaned in, putting her hand gently on her knee and rubbing softly.

"Alex" she said again, a little louder.

Before she could stop herself, she reached out to move the hair away from her face, enjoying the feel of the silken strands against her fingers.

"Mmmmm?" came the strained reply.

"We have to get you to bed, sweetie" Olivia said softly.

"I am in bed" Alex mumbled, eyes still shut.

Olivia smiled. She had never seen Alex like this.

"God, you're too cute" Olivia said quietly, feeling like it was safe to express at this moment.

"No, I'm not cute. I'm a hard" Alex grumbled.

Olivia was somewhat surprised Alex had heard her and even more confused as to what she was trying to say.

"I don't know what that means but, sure, you're a hard" Olivia replied.

Alex opened her eyes a few centimeters. They were glassier than Olivia remembered from earlier. Seemed like the alcohol was hitting her hard.

"Come on, Olivia, don't play games. You know what I mean" Alex said, slurring. "I'm a hard-ass so don't get it all confused" she said and closed her eyes again.

Olivia smiled down at her but felt a deep sadness inside. She hated that Alex's reaction in a moment of vulnerability was to put up walls and try to reinforce how untouchable she was. She hoped that Alex had someone in her life that she could confide in and be vulnerable around but she knew that was very unlikely.

"You're the biggest hard-ass I know. I couldn't possibly forget that" Olivia said, giving in to what the blonde wanted to hear.

"Ok then" Alex said, pleased.

"Now, can you stand up?"

"Absolutely not" was the quick reply.

Olivia laughed softly.

"Ok, I'm going to carry you to your bed, Alex. Just lift your arms for me" she said.

Olivia gently lifted Alex's right arm and leaned under, pulling Alex over her shoulder. She straightened up and quickly realized this probably wasn't the best idea given her own lack of sobriety. Still, she figured she could it make it without hurting either of them.

She wrapped her arm over the back of Alex's legs and started for the bedroom. She couldn't help but notice how warm Alex's body was and how nice it felt holding her so closely. She felt a bit perverted having these thoughts when Alex was so out of it.

The detective made it down the hall and to the bedroom without too much trouble. With Alex over her shoulder, she bent her knees slightly to pull back the sheets and knock some pillows out of the way. Then, she gently slid Alex forward, supporting her back as she pulled her off her shoulder and laid her down. Alex turned over on her side and Olivia fixed the covers around her.

Olivia pushed back the hair from her face, stroking her face softly in the process. With one last caress, she turned to make her way back to the living room.

"Liv?" she heard faintly.

She paused at the door to turn around. Alex hadn't moved.

"Yes?" she said.

"I had fun tonight, thank you" said the voice.

"Me too, Alex. Good night" she said and pulled the door half-closed before making her way down the hall to the living room.


	13. Chapter 13

All Alex saw was blood... her blood. She looked up and saw a flash. A gunshot ripped through the air and she heard screams.

Now her own screams echoed in her ears, drawing her out of her nightmare.

Olivia was jarred awake by the sound. Her training kicked in and she reached down for the imaginary gun at her side. She was confused. Was she in her bed? Was she dreaming? Another scream. She jumped off the couch, pushing the blanket from her and nearly crashing into the coffee table. They were definitely Alex's screams.

She ran down the hallway to the bedroom, her sense of her surroundings coming back to her as she went.

"Alex?" she cried out, her voice shaky as she pushed open the bedroom door with the palm of her hand. From the open window, the light from the street cast a glow over the room. And she saw her.

Alex sat listlessly on the edge of the bed, her feet resting on the hardwood floor. Her hands were folded limply in her lap and her eyes fixated on the ground below.

Olivia stared, unsure what had happened but confident that Alex was unharmed, at least physically.

After a moment, Alex slowly looked up at her. The fear in her eyes betrayed the eerily calm, catatonic state of her body.

"It was a dream" she said softly, her eyes quickly losing their focus.

Olivia's heart slowed down only to be filled with a deep, resounding ache. She knew trauma well and it was crystal clear to her what had transpired, leading to Alex's cries.

She quickly closed the distance between herself and the blonde. She bent her leg up to perch on the edge of the bed and enveloped the Alex's trembling body within her own shaken frame.

Alex's immediate reaction was to pull away. She'd never liked to be comforted, even as a child. But right now she didn't feel like herself and she didn't have the energy to resist. She let herself be held. The warmth of Olivia's body felt alarmingly good. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to forget the images.

"I'm so sorry" Olivia whispered over and over as she stroked Alex's hair. The blonde was quiet beneath her, her breathing shallow. She hadn't reciprocated the embrace but had let herself be soothed by the detective which Olivia knew was an achievement in its own right.

After a few minutes, Olivia felt the trembles fade away. She had to admit that she liked holding Alex, having her so close to her own body. But this wasn't about her, she knew that.

"You okay?" she asked softly, pulling slightly out of the embrace to look down at the blonde head under hers.

"Yes" came the weak reply. It was clear to Olivia that she wasn't okay but she knew Alex well enough to know that admitting that would be anathema to her. So she tried to keep her talking instead.

"Do you dream about it often?"

Alex sighed, her breath still shaky.

"Yes."

Olivia gently kissed the top of her head. "Me too" Olivia said in a voice that was barely audible. It was as if the statement wasn't even meant for Alex.

Olivia's confession disconcerted her and made her heart ache in a strange, unfamiliar way. Her mind had begun to settle, clearing from the altered reality of her dream. It had never occurred to the blonde that she was anything other than alone. But she remembered the look on Olivia's face from earlier in the night outside the bar. She felt sad and a touch selfish but even more than that, she felt connected. And it was nice.

Olivia immediately sensed the change. Alex seemed to breathe warmer against her chest. The hands that had rested in her own lap moved to rest atop Olivia's folded leg and thigh. The touch made the brunette tense up.

Responding merely on instinct, Alex slid her hands up Olivia's legs until she rested them atop her thighs just below her hips. She felt the brunette's breath hitch at the movement.

Olivia cursed her body for its reaction to Alex's touch. It was inappropriate given the circumstances. But she couldn't help it. She closed her eyes, relishing the feel of her for one last moment. She knew she had to end this, it wasn't right.

As the nightmare fell away completely, the closeness of Olivia's body to her own began to take effect on Alex. The exciting, somewhat confusing memories of the night coming back to her slowly - the flirting, Olivia's hand grabbing hers, the kiss that she was sure almost happened.

She wasn't drunk anymore, having been sobered by her short sleep and the intensity of her nightmare. The throbbing emerging between her legs was real. This was real.

"You good?" the detective asked softly without pulling away.

"Yes" Alex said, the life creeping back into her voice.

"Good" Olivia whispered and pulled away slightly, her hands still caressing the silken blonde strands, looking down at Alex who had allowed her head to rest against the strong shoulder of the detective.

Alex lifted her head slowly and Olivia let her hands fall from her head to gently cup her face. She looked in Alex's eyes, searching for a sign that the blonde was indeed okay. She leaned in and kissed her cheek, softly, her lips lingering against cool skin. Alex closed her eyes.

Alex shifted her hands slightly on Olivia's thighs, sending shivers through the detective's body.

Olivia kissed her cheek again, this time on her cheekbone, slightly closer inward.

Alex felt like she was losing control of her body. She was in a fog, the only grounding the twitching between her legs. She turned her head slowly toward Olivia's mouth. Their lips brushed over each other, sending small sparks rushing through their bodies.

And suddenly their lips moved more purposely against each other - softly, tentatively. Each woman's body was frozen, afraid to move and upset what was happening.

"Fuck" was the only coherent thought Olivia had as she realized they were kissing. Part of her panicked, she hadn't meant for this to happen. But she couldn't stop it. It felt too incredible.

Alex deepened the kiss, not being able to help herself. She felt Olivia gently pull her bottom lip, ever so slightly dragging her tongue across it. Alex moaned and the sound sent a wave of desire through Olivia's body before settling resoundingly between her legs.

She slipped her hands backwards to thread through blonde hair as their tongues slid against one another. Olivia couldn't believe it was happening but she hoped it never stopped. She realized she would never get tired of kissing Alex like this.

Alex wanted her. Badly. She deepened the kiss again and slid her hands up from Olivia's thighs, past her sides to wrap around her neck, pulling her into her.

Olivia moaned in response, feeling the soft hands travel her body and nestle into the hair at the back of her head.

Their kisses became more desperate, each eager for more of the other. They rose to their knees in unison on the bed and Olivia let her hands drop down Alex's body to pull her in close, grabbing at her back, needing more contact. It was clear that both had given in to temptation and there was no stopping whatever this was.

Olivia slid her hands underneath Alex's tank top, loving the feel of her soft skin against her. She heard Alex's breath hitch against her mouth. She took it as a sign and slowly pushed the fabric up until Alex raised her arms to let her remove it completely. For a moment their kiss broke and Olivia saw the desire reflected back in those pretty blue eyes. She didn't have time to admire the blonde's bare breasts before their lips crashed together again, their tempo and need increasing.

Alex tugged on the bottom of the shirt she had loaned Olivia and quickly pulled it up and over the brunette's head. They let their bodies press together, both audibly expressing their enjoyment of the skin-on-skin sensation.

Alex wasted no time and let her hands fall from the detective's neck to the top of her breasts before cupping them in her hands. She felt Olivia groan into her mouth, the feel and the sound making Alex even more desperate.

For a moment, Olivia hesitated, reality hitting her like a brick. She didn't want to take advantage of Alex. She pulled away.

"Wait, Alex, are you sure?" she asked, searching the endless pools of blue.

They were both breathing hard.

"I want this. Do you?" Alex responded.

"God, yes" Olivia blurted out, completely unfiltered.

"Then stop talking" the blonde commanded before fusing their mouths together again. They opened to each other, exploring, licking, tasting.


	14. Chapter 14

Olivia felt herself losing control. She laid the blonde down beneath her without breaking their kiss. She leaned above her on one elbow while her other hand traveled slowly down across Alex's heart to gently massage her right breast. Olivia swallowed back a moan at the feeling of Alex's nipple pressing into her palm. She brushed her thumb against the engorged tip. Alex broke the kiss, her head slightly thrown back, arching into the touch.

"Fuck" she hissed. She was quickly working towards insanity and needed things to progress faster. Olivia kissed the line of her jaw to her ear, lightly dragging her tongue across the edge while her hand lavished attention on the beautiful breast beneath it.

The sounds Alex was making were driving Olivia mad. She wanted more, she wanted everything the blonde had to give. She kissed down her neck, her chest and then the top of her breasts.

She kissed slowly to her nipple while Alex writhed underneath her. Finally, she let her lips close softly around the bud, swirling her tongue over the peak. Her left hand rolled her other nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Alex's hips thrust against Olivia's stomach.

As much as she loved where this was going, Olivia missed Alex's mouth and crawled back up taking her in a searing kiss. The blonde's hand came up to cradle the brunette's ample breast through her bra.

"You're wearing too many clothes" Alex said in between kisses. Before Olivia could respond, the blonde flipped them over. She straddled the detective's lower stomach and pulled Olivia up to her, controlling their kisses, nipping at the brunette's bottom lip and letting her tongue slide through her delicious mouth. She reached around and unclasped her bra before pulling the straps forward and fully divesting Olivia of the unwanted article.

Olivia pulled Alex down as she settled back against the mattress, letting her hands slide up and down Alex's back. She was distracted by Alex's center pushing against her. She could feel the heat seeping through the fabric of her shorts. Olivia's brain short-circuited for a moment and she could only think about dipping into the wetness with her hand and being inside the blonde.

The thought was interrupted as Alex tugged on the hem of the tight, maroon shorts she was wearing. She successfully pushed them down far enough so that Olivia could wriggle out the rest of the way before kicking them off.

Olivia was desperate for Alex to be naked. She flipped them over again, slipping one thigh in between the blonde's legs and kissing her with increased passion. Alex's moaning was incessant. The build-up was too much for the detective, she needed Alex now.

She pulled away from the blonde's mouth and kissed down her neck once again, her hands full with the small, perky breasts of the lawyer, massaging them with increased pressure. She pushed herself up and looked down at Alex as she removed the boy shorts and tossed them onto the floor.

Alex was now fully naked beneath her. Olivia had never seen such a beautiful sight. Creamy, perfect breasts, tight stomach twitching beneath her touch, long legs that seemed to go on forever.

Alex watched the brunette appraise her, desire written across her face. She couldn't stand it any longer. She quickly yanked the older woman down by her arm and wrapped her leg around her torso, needing the pressure against her center.

Olivia kissed her deeply as she let her right hand caress up and down the blonde's thigh before slipping down between her legs.

"Yes" Alex moaned, her back already arched, ready for the touch.

Olivia slowly dipped two fingers through more wetness than she was prepared for. She clenched her thighs together to calm the ache that was immediately intensified as a result of the discovery.

"Oh, Alex" she groaned, letting her fingers travel downward and then back upwards, gliding easily through, gathering wetness as she went. She paused to lightly rub the blonde's hardened clit, drawing deep guttural moans from the woman beneath her. After a few moments of light attention, she pushed her fingers downward, pausing at her opening.

Alex pushed the hair out of Olivia's face and locked eyes with her, knowing it was the last moment to reassure the brunette before she lost all control.

"I need you inside me" the blonde panted, trying to thrust her hips forward.

Olivia leaned down and gently kissed the woman as she slowly pushed two fingers inside. She swallowed the blonde's moan and shivered herself at the feel of Alex's channel grasping at her fingers, silken walls contracting against her. She pulled away to look at Alex as she pushed the rest of the way inside, watching the blonde squeeze her eyes shut and push her hips forward.

She thrust slowly in and out, nearly coming herself at the feeling against her fingers. Nothing could be as good as this, she thought. Alex panted below her, gasping and moaning with each thrust. The blonde's body opened for her, legs spread, meeting her every thrust wantonly and with abandon.

Alex's cries became more frequent and Olivia could tell she was close. She continuing her thrusts while gently brushing against her clit with her thumb. The scream she drew from Alex only served to further her need to make her come. She flicked her thumb again while thrusting harder and deeper. Alex dug her fingers into the detective's back, the pain only heightening the sensations for Olivia.

With one final thrust and flick of her thumb, she felt the blonde come undone below her. Her hips pushed forward and her back arched off the bed as she trembled around her. Olivia could feel her inner walls spasm quickly around her fingers.

Alex felt herself let go, the feeling of the fingers inside her and stimulation against her clit too powerful for her to hold on. Her body froze for a nanosecond before it crashed down, her orgasm ripping through her. And it didn't stop, she kept riding wave after wave of pleasure, coming harder than she ever had before.

Olivia slowed down her motions inside Alex, drawing the aftershocks from her as she continued to contract around her fingers. She finally stopped her movement altogether but remained deep inside the blonde. Alex was breathing hard beneath her. Olivia kissed below her ear, tasting the saltiness of the light sheen of sweat she had created.

When she moved slightly to pull out, she felt another tremble deep within the blonde.

"Stay inside me" Alex plead, her voice merely above a whisper.

Olivia needed no other encouragement and kept her fingers still inside the woman as she moved her mouth down to her collarbone, placing light kisses across her skin.

After a few minutes, Alex's breathing slowed down and she didn't stop Olivia when she gently slid her fingers out from inside her.

Olivia fought the urge to bring her fingers to her mouth, driven by a nearly paralyzing desire to taste Alex. Despite what had just occurred, she still wasn't sure if this was the kind of thing Alex did often or even ever. She didn't want to scare her so she deprived herself. Instead she kissed up the younger woman's long, smooth throat pausing just above Alex's mouth, not wanting to overwhelm her.

Alex's body had nearly recovered and she pulled Olivia down the last few inches down to her waiting mouth, kissing her, encouraging the brunette to explore her and taste her. She slid her hand from around her back until she filled it with Olivia's perfect breast. She teased her nipple, feeling her desire return full-speed. Olivia cried out into her mouth, revealing how primed she was.

"I want to make you come" Alex whispered.

"Please" Olivia groaned, reveling in the feeling of the thumb brushing against her nipple.

Alex flipped them over again, wasting no time before kissing down the length of the gorgeous body beneath her. She sucked one pert nipple into her mouth, flicking her tongue out and feeling the desperate tug on her hair as Olivia pulled her mouth closer.

Her hand reached between the brunette's thighs and fingered her lightly over her panties. The fabric was drenched through completely and Alex felt her mouth water. She needed to taste Olivia and it had to happen now.

She pulled back and made quick work of the offending garment. She resumed her activities quickly kissing the hard, taut stomach before nestling in between the detective's legs, spreading her before her. She heard Olivia panting above her and glanced upward to see the woman's chest heaving and her thighs trembling. She kissed the inside of each of her thighs, letting the scent of the woman's arousal fill her nostrils, making her need that much stronger.

Before she could let her tongue fall against the ample wetness awaiting her, she felt Olivia's hand pulling her head up.

"Alex, you don't have to..." the brunette said, her eyes and body betraying the statement.

Instead of responding, Alex licked directly through the brunette's slick folds, from her opening up to her clit, slowly and determined.

"Fuck!" Olivia cried out, head flying backwards, her hands gripping the sheets.

The taste was exquisite. Alex licked through her again, this time letting her tongue flutter against Olivia's clit. Olivia moaned above her. Alex could do this all night if Olivia would let her but she knew she the detective had been patient enough. Alex sucked her clit in between her lips gently before applying more pressure. She darted her tongue out against it and flicked upwards and then sideways. Olivia's hand was back in her hair, holding her against her throbbing center.

"Alex, god, please don't stop" Olivia moaned.

Alex alternated between hard licks with the point of her tongue and sucking the pulsing clit into her mouth. She heard Olivia's panting and knew she wasn't going to last much longer. She sucked again, harder, licking the clit inside her mouth rapidly. She could feel Olivia's body break and felt the trembles build to a crescendo. Olivia cried out her name as she felt wetness gush against her chin.

She slid her tongue downwards and gently lapped at the gathering pool of moisture. She moaned into her, sending final shock-waves through the brunette.

Alex continued to lick her center, still relishing the taste of the detective. Despite her desire to clean her entirely, Alex relinquished when she felt the detective pull her upwards. She kissed slightly up her body before snuggling into the nook Olivia offered her with her outstretched arm. Olivia's eyes were still closed. Alex kissed her along her chin before the brunette tilted her head downwards and captured her lips, deepening the kiss and moaning, tasting herself mixed with Alex.

The brunette placed a few more short kisses on the blonde's lips before she let her head rest back in exhaustion, pulling Alex closer into her body.

Olivia wanted to stay and hold the blonde through the rest of the night but she was also cognizant that this was Alex's space - Alex's apartment, her bed. She didn't want to assume anything. At the same time, she knew the blonde would never ask her herself.

"I'm going to hold you, okay?" Olivia said.

"Okay" Alex conceded, internally grateful Olivia offered. She turned to her side and felt the brunette wrap around her, placing a small kiss on her back before nestling into her neck.


	15. Chapter 15

Olivia woke up first, the sun slowly seeping in through the open window of the bedroom. She thought she was dreaming but the blonde hair tickling her face told her otherwise. The two had barely moved from the night before. Alex's back was pressed into her and Olivia was still nestled against her neck, her arm wrapped protectively around the blonde's waist.

She tried not to move lest she disturb Alex's sleep. The truth was she never wanted to move. The body against her felt so warm, so perfect. Olivia put together the pieces of the evening and played it back in her mind. The memories overwhelmed her - Alex's mouth, her tongue, the sound she made as she fucked her. Jesus, it had all really happened. Part of her panicked, wondering what the morning would bring once Alex woke up and they dealt with the realities of the night before.

Alex stirred before she opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep feeling safe for once and she began to remember exactly why that was. She felt Olivia's breath against her neck. Had this all really happened? The thought of Olivia inside her rushed back to her at once... god, it had been incredible. It was making her wet all over again. She didn't really want to entertain what this all meant because it was too overwhelming and confusing. She just wanted more. They could figure out the rest later.

Olivia lightly kissed Alex's shoulder, unable to resist the smooth pale skin in front of her. She felt the blonde stir and she froze, her heart beating faster. She held her breath, waiting.

Alex felt the older woman pause behind her. Deciding to take matters in her own hands, she reached down for the hand that was wrapped around her waist and brought it up to her breast, giving Olivia the assurance that it was all okay without having to verbalize the same.

Olivia smiled behind her. She kissed her shoulder again and up her neck. The desire the brunette felt was immediate, settling in between her legs almost painfully. She massaged Alex's breast gently, letting out a soft sigh.

Need overtook the blonde and she pushed into the touch, moaning softly herself. She felt the pounding between her legs echoing in her head. Olivia's hard nipples pressed into her back as the brunette adjusted, kissing up and down her neck.

Last night had not been enough, clearly.

Alex stilled the hand on her breast beneath her own and slowly guided it downwards across her stomach, through damp curls, and finally between her legs.

Behind her, Olivia tried hard to go slowly, the thought of touching Alex again fueling the fire within her. It was clear what Alex wanted, her legs parting for her.

Olivia's fingers glided easily through Alex's slick folds, drawing upwards to her hardened clit. Alex moaned loudly, trying to increase the contact.

"God, Alex, you're so wet" she groaned against the blonde's ear.

Olivia's voice nearly made Alex come, not to mention the fingers stroking her lightly at first and then with more pressure. Olivia drew her fingers downward, gathering more moisture and returned again to her wanting bundle. Alex cried out loudly, quickly losing control, needing to come. She opened herself further, letting her left knee fall outward, giving the detective more access.

"Fuck" Olivia growled, feeling the blonde spread for her hand. She was dripping wet, even wetter than the night before. She pushed her head into Alex's back, finding it hard to focus on anything other than the feeling of Alex's warm, wet folds and pulsating clit. Her own sex felt like it was on fire, wetness seeping down to her thighs.

Her fingers lavished attention on Alex's clit, gliding across its tip and flicking upward, over and over. Alex spread even further for her as she alternated between loud moans and short, breathy cries.

Olivia loved the sounds she was causing in the blonde. Alex was loud this morning. Louder than the night before. If Olivia still had any doubts that the blonde had wanted everything that happened, she didn't any longer.

Alex reached her hand back and buried it in Olivia's hair, pulling on the shoulder-length strands as she pushed her upper body forward, grounding herself into the fingers below.

Both women panted as Alex climbed quickly, growing wetter every moment. Olivia's middle finger flicked upwards against her clit once... twice... and Alex cried out, pulling harder on the hair entwined in her fist. The world came crashing into her and she screamed her orgasm out as wave after wave took her.

Olivia bit down on the skin between her neck and shoulder behind her, trying to ground herself through Alex's climax. She would never ever get tired of making Alex come, that she knew. She slowed down the strokes of her hand once she felt the trembles begin to dissipate within the body pressed against her.

Alex released her hold on Olivia's hair and let her arm fall forward, exhausted. She squeezed her legs shut, trapping Olivia's hand.

"Fuck" she exclaimed, gasping for air, trying to get her breathing to return to normal.


	16. Chapter 16

Olivia soothed the skin where she had left small indentations with her teeth, kissing the marks away as Alex recovered.

After a few moments, Alex adjusted her legs slightly, releasing Olivia's hand and capturing it by the wrist with her own hand. She brought it to her mouth, licking the wet digits with her tongue before closing her mouth over them and sucking.

"Jesus" Olivia moaned behind her. She couldn't quite see Alex lick her own wetness off her fingers but the thought of it combined with the feel of that perfect mouth was enough to drive her crazy.

In one swift motion, Olivia pulled Alex onto her back and flipped on top, straddling her stomach. For the first time, they made eye contact. Olivia could see the blue eyes before her clouded with desire and she knew it was reflected back in her own. She pulled her hand away and replaced it with her mouth, kissing the blonde with abandon. And for the first time, she tasted Alex. Her arousal reached a new level and she rubbed her center against the hard stomach beneath her, desperate for contact.

Alex felt the wetness coat her stomach as Olivia moved against her. The thought of creating that need within the brunette renewed her own. She kissed her back but was careful to let Olivia take the lead, exploring and searching her mouth.

"Fuck, Alex. Can you go again? I think I'm going to pass out if I can't taste you right now" Olivia breathed out between kisses. She wasn't kidding, the need to taste more of Alex directly from her source had somehow exceeded her own need for release.

Before Alex could answer her, Olivia was quickly trailing kisses down her body. No sooner did Alex spread herself open than she felt the warm tongue slipping through her wetness. Olivia moaned against her, causing vibrations that nearly pulled Alex over the edge. The blonde looked down for just a moment to see the brunette lapping the juices from her center before she lost all control herself and threw her head back, crying out Olivia's name.

Olivia was addicted to her taste and licked through her slick folds with purpose, drawing into her mouth as much wetness as she could. She pushed her tongue inside the blonde's warm channel unceremoniously drawing a deep, long moan from the woman above her. She thrust in and out while Alex's whole body shook. She quickly removed her tongue and replaced it with two fingers. She drew her tongue up to tease her clit briefly before pulling it between her lips and into her mouth. She could feel more wetness than seemed possible drench her fingers and drip down to her wrist.

Alex slammed her head back again as she felt her clit being sucked into Olivia's mouth and the fingers thrusting inside her. She covered her face with her hands, stifling her screams, and arched her back up as her second orgasm took her even more quickly than the first. Her inner muscles clamped down around Olivia's hand for the second time in less than 12 hours and she felt her body go limp.

For her part, Olivia left her fingers inside the blonde until the contractions subsided. She licked Alex's come off her inner thighs as she slowly removed her fingers.

"Come here" the blonde ordered, using depleted energy reserves to push herself up against the headboard. The look on Olivia's face was absolutely feral. Both knew it wouldn't take much to make her come.

Olivia climbed on top of the her, straddling her lap. Alex grabbed a hold of the brunette's hip, reaching her hand down between her legs and entering her quickly with two fingers. She watched in awe as the detective's eyes rolled back in her head and she began meeting her thrusts with perfectly timed rolls of her hips, leaning back with her hand to provide leverage.

The configuration gave Alex a perfect view of Olivia's wet slit and she watched, mesmerized, as her fingers disappeared inside her over and over again. She added a third finger and was greeted with a deep, guttural moan from the woman riding her hand. Her left hand dug into Olivia's hip as she brought her down against her. Olivia cried out her name as she thrust in and out, now increasing her pace. She knew Olivia needed to come.

Alex abandoned Olivia's hip and brought her thumb and forefinger down to the the brunette's engorged clit, applying the perfect amount of pressure and pulling forward. Within a second, the detective was crashing around her. Her fingers were squeezed by strong muscles contracting rapidly and she could feel a new flood of wetness at the base of her hand.

Olivia's body was trembling inside and out as she fell forward against Alex, resting her head onto her shoulder. Alex continued her strokes, drawing out the brunette's orgasm. Finally, she stilled her hand completely, letting the woman recover on top of her.

After a few minutes, Olivia slowly rose off of Alex's fingers. Before she could disengage completely, she pushed down again. Alex picked up the rhythm quickly and began thrusting again, hard. She flicked her thumb upwards against her clit and watched as the brunette fell over the edge again, hair falling in front of her face, slick walls grasping at her fingers.

Not being able to sit up any longer, Olivia pushed herself off of Alex's fingers and fell back against the bed next to her. She was utterly exhausted but also really, really satisfied. It was probably the most intense sex she had ever had. Part of her still couldn't believe it was with Alex.

Alex snuggled against her, draping her arm across her stomach and her leg across her thigh. She lazily drew circles across the woman's hip bone as she listened to Olivia's heavy breathing.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked quietly.

"Not really" the brunette breathed out.

"I'm sorry" Alex said.

"No, you're not" Olivia corrected.

"You're right, I'm not" Alex conceded. "But it's your own fault."

"How is this my fault?" Olivia asked. She finally opened her eyes and smiled down at the blonde.

"If you hadn't been flirting with me the entire night, none of this would have happened" Alex retorted playfully.

This made Olivia laugh. She pulled the blonde in closer.

"I'm very sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, Alex, but it was you who was flirting with me last night... it was actually pretty pathetic."

"Oh my god, how embarrassing for me" Alex said in mock humiliation. Her lips began to curl into a smile as she tried to hold back her laughter.

"Yeah, it was rough" Olivia said with a straight face that fell quickly into a smile as she pulled Alex into her body and kissed her.

The kiss was soft and slow, without any of the earlier urgency. Alex felt more in the kiss than passion, it was also tender... and it seemed to speak to all the things that were left unsaid for now.

Olivia pulled back, letting their foreheads rest against each other.

"You know I care about you, so much, right?" Olivia asked softly, sincerely.

"I know" Alex replied quietly before placing a small kiss on the corner of the brunette's mouth.


End file.
